Carbon, soot, and other residue from gunpowder and from firearm discharge reactions accumulate on firearm components such as the firing chamber and interior of the barrel over time. Depending on usage, a firearm barrel may also accumulate dust, dirt, mud, sand, snow, and other debris. All of these contaminants pose deleterious effects on cleanliness, performance, and longevity of the firearm barrel interior. A firearm barrel interior therefore requires regular cleaning and lubrication to prevent such debris interfering with firearm performance or causing corrosion or other degradation of the barrel and other firearm components. However, many forms of debris are tenacious and difficult to remove even with typical cleaning methods.
A number of devices have been introduced for improved cleaning of the interior of firearm barrels. For example, a firearm barrel cleaner may have a flexible cable or rigid rod that may be pulled or pushed through the barrel, carrying implements for brushing or scraping, or retaining a cleaning patch, sometimes using different implements for dislodging debris and then clearing the debris from the barrel. However, numerous persistent challenges have remained in providing a capability for cleaning the interior of a firearm barrel effectively and rapidly. This may be a particularly compelling need in challenging environments of field use, such as military, law enforcement, and remote or extended hunting activities. A sudden need may arise to clean the barrel interior in a remote setting, and do so rapidly to have the firearm back in operable order quickly.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.